Mis 2 Chicos, Nuestra Primera Noche
by Isis Gremory
Summary: AU: Candy esta muy nerviosa por que se reuniría con sus dos guapos chicos Antohony y Terry asi que ayudada por su amigos ella podra hacerlo realidad, mal summary lo se no soy muy buena haciendolos, espero le den una oportunidad ami primera historia a Candy Candy


**Los personajes no son de mi autoria son pertenecientes al manga y anime de Candy Candy yo solo me divierto con ellos haciendo lindas historias, la historia si es completamente mia asi que no la plagies ^^**

**MIS DOS CHICOS Y NUESTRA PRIMERA NOCHE**

Por que no todo es como parece

I

—Enserio Candy no creo que te atrevas a hacerlo y con los dos Anthony y Terry — casi gritaba Patty cuando se lo conte

—shh, Patty en serio que no debí contártelo — le susurraba bajo mientras tapaba su boca con ambas manos sin obtener resultados ya que esquivo mis manos

— ¿y aquí en los dormitorios? — Le escuchaba susurrar ahora feliz y excitada por la emoción — es que no lo puedo creer

—a veces pienso que soy mala influencia para ti Patty— suspire al decírselo — todavía recuerdo cuando eras una chica tímida y casi no hablabas con nadie y mírate ahora — la señale - ayudándome a romper las reglas de dormitorios de la universidad

—y como no ayudarte amiga — escuche decirme mientras ponía unos ojos vidriosos y soñadores — es más te envidio— me susurro al tiempo que me daba un codazo

—oye! Eso me dolió — dije al tiempo que tallaba donde me había dado el codazo bromeando

—pues es bueno saberlo ya que te lo mereces por atreverte a hacer eso

— ¿Hacer que?— le pregunte con cara inocente

—Ya sabes eso Candy White? — me espeto fingiendo enojo y susurrando ya que empezaban a hacer la ronda por los pasillos

—ahh ¿eso? — le respondí sonriendo — pues no lo es tanto como tu ayuda que estas por brindarme amiga — sonreí al observar el reloj y escuchar un pequeño golpe en la ventana —¿lista? - le pregunte al tiempo que sentía como mis manos empezaban a sudar, mi estómago a sentir como si revolotearan miles de mariposas en el — tranquila Candy — me dije al tiempo que inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente y revisaba que todo estuviera en su lugar

—tranquila amiga —escuche que Patty me decía mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas y me giñaba el ojo —es hora del Show time — me dijo Al tiempo que empezaba a gritar —¡Candy me duele mucho Candy! — gritaba mientras se tiraba un poco de agua que había en un vaso haciendo que los gritos llegaran hasta el jefa de dormitorios y la única a cargo de vigilar los cuartos cuando se le diera su gana Elisa la prima de Anthony

—¿Qué pasa aquí Candy, Patty? — escuche que grito desde afuera de la puerta de nuestro dormitorio con su voz chillona

—No sé lo que ocurre Elisa — le grite fingiendo nerviosismo, bueno según yo fingiéndolo aun que estaba más que nerviosa y no por ver a Patty fingir retorcerse de dolor si no por otra cuestión que me era preferible ignorar, estaba divagando en eso cuando sentí que Patty me sacudía la mano y me señalaba con la cabeza la puerta gritando y tocándose más el abdomen — ¿ahhh si cierto? — le susurre al tiempo que me levantaba para ir a abrirle a Elisa que a estas alturas ya casi mandaba a tirar la puerta de nuestro dormitorio

— ¿Por qué tardabas tanto Candy? — me grito furiosa mientras se inclinaba en Patty y tomaba su pulso —¡por dios! Esta empapadisima de sudor — dijo al tiempo que se llevaba la mano a la boca para no gritar ante el rictus de dolor de mi Patty — tenemos que llevarte al hospital Patty, no puedes estar así en los dormitorios si te pasa algo será responsabilidad mía y tu Candy por que no corriste a avisarme antes de que se pusiera así de mal — me gritaba furiosa

—No es momento de culpas Elisa — dijo entre susurros Patty — mejor llévame a la enfermería Elisa

—Pero no creo que sea lo indicado estas muy mal — le estaba diciendo Elisa cuando Patty la sujeto del brazo

—¡Iremos a la enfermería del campus y punto! — con mucha fuerza pero se dio cuenta rápido y fingió ponerse más mal mientras yo la veía y con los ojos le decía cálmate se dará cuenta

—está bien iremos a la enfermería así que ayúdenme Candy tú vas con nosotros — me estaba indicando Elisa cuando al unísono Patty y yo lo negamos — ¡NO! — Dijo Patty poniendo ojitos de cachorro herido — sé que no te cae bien Candy pero por lo menos déjala que pase el examen de mañana de cálculo por lo menos no crees des pues de todo como bien sabes por ella somos el dormitorio con más mala reputación en el área de humanidades decía

—Patty no te permito que hables así de mi — dije enojada y olvidándome de todo el drama haciendo que Patty casi se desmayara de verdad, pero Elisa la salvo de eso

—Creo esta vez tiene razón la cabeza hueca de Patty con anteojos de fondo de botella — soltó de pronto sin cuidado Elisa haciendo que ahora fuera Patty la que se olvidara por completo de la farsa por lo que yo tuve que gritar un poco ya que esto se estaba demorando más de lo planeado y mis dos guaperrimos chicos estaban esperando el poder entrar y poder hacer lo que íbamos a hacer

—Por favor Elisa esperaras que Patty se desmaye aquí sin más — le espete enojada

—Claro que no— me miro al tiempo que les indico indico a dos de sus achichincles la ayudaran a cargar a Patty haciendo que yo suspirada tranquila sabía que saliendo seria todo fácil Patty se había puesto de acuerdo con Stephen su novio y doctor de la enfermería y primo de la odiosa de Elisa la entretendrían junto con Archie y Annie que la mantendría junto a su dos compinches lejos de los dormitorios así yo podía hacer lo que debía hacer con mis dos chicos lindos, así que por fin me encamine a la ventana la cual abri para que mis dos chicos pudieran entrar

—en serio Candy dime ¿te gusta la manera en que lo hacemos? — me preguntaba Terry mientras Anfhony solo observaba y esperaba la respuesta impaciente

—claro que si me gusta los dos son muy bueno en esto chicos deberíamos de hacerlo más seguido — les dije mientras tomaba aliento y suspiraba

Le toco el tiempo a Anthony de decir algo— esperamos no haber complicado más las cosas con esto Candy sabes lo mucho que te queremos y no queremos perjudicarte

— ¿perjudicarme? dicen cómo podrían hacer eso chicos si yo misma se los propuse — les respondí a ambos — y ahora es momento de que se vayan Elisa y Patty ya vienes para acá y otra vez gracias — les dije ala dos dándole un beso mientras bajaban por la ventana atraves de un árbol que había junto a la ventana — adiós — me dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo — adiós les dije mientras esperaba a Patty

—dime que paso cuéntame todo Candy

— ¿qué quieres que te cuente Patty?

—Todo absolutamente todo — me dijo al tiempo que yo tomaba un jugo

—no te diré nada Patty lo único que te diré que esto traerá muy buenas consecuencias —le dije sonriendo lo cual se la dejo con más intrigas al igual que a ustedes que están leyendo esto y pues así concluye mi relato de mis dos chico y nuestra primera noche juntos.

* * *

Jajaja ya se me querrán matar pero ni modo es una mini historia jaja d max. cap, asi que nos vemos en la próxima chicas

Isis Gremory


End file.
